Corps à Corps
by MinaWritesSlash
Summary: Edward Masen is the most sought out actor for period films in need of a fencing instructor. Enter Duke Charles Brandon, fencing champion. What will happen when during a late session they are locked inside the training studio? One-shot.


_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Story Name: <em><span>Corps à Corps <span>_**  
><strong>

**Penname:** Mina Rivera

**Rating:** M for some slashtastic lemons!

**Betas:** LaMomo, kitties1 and BlackHale82

**Summary: **Slash Crossover Twilight/The Tudors. _**Written for the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness Compilation**_. Edward Masen is the most sought out actor for period films. He finds himself in need of a fencing instructor and who better than a Duke? Enter Charles Brandon, an Olympic medalist in fencing who can't stop having naughty dreams about his new pupil. Will they be able to resist the rising attraction between them? And what will happen when, during a late session, they find themselves locked inside the training studio?

_..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Edward Masen ~<br>**_

* * *

><p>As soon as I heard the director shouting "CUT!" I stormed out the set, without looking back. I had been waiting not very patiently for the day to end so I could start my favorite part of the afternoon; the last thing I wanted was to be held back for some stupid reason as small talk.<p>

Luck was not on my side today.

I was only a few steps away from my trailer when I heard my PA, Monica, yelling my name from the set entrance.

"Edward!"

I turned around and saw her jogging towards me with a very frustrated face. From the way she tensed up on seeing me, I knew she wasn't bearing very good news.

"Momo, what's wrong?" I asked waiting for a quick reply.

She fidgeted a little until, finally, she said in a low, rushed whisper "The director needs to reshoot the last scene from a different angle once again. You can't go just yet." She was wriggling her hands and looking down, waiting for me to snap.

I took a deep breath and growled, "But I got my last training session with Charles today!" I pulled at my hair in frustration.

I was so angry with the director, Aro Volturi. With him, it was always one more take, do it again, let's shoot from another angle, over and over again. I understood passion, after all I had worked with the best directors, but Aro was just annoying. He was never satisfied and always brought the entire cast to complete exhaustion before he finally called it a day.

_Damnit! What is it with Aro and his anal-retentive ways?_

Monica looked up at me with a sad smile. "I could call Lord Brandon and arrange a later training session, if you'd like?" she asked sweetly.

Monica was a great assistant, I knew this. Heck! My entire family knew this. I was very lucky to have her, not only as an assistant, but also as a close friend. I could easily relate to her in many ways, and she was very loyal, unlike the skank that had worked for me before her. I'd known that Jessica Stanley was bad news the minute I saw her.

_That would teach me to not do any more favors to friends._

I took a deep breath to calm down, and replied with reluctance, "Yes, call him right away." I turned around to walk back to the set. "Make sure that all the equipment is already in the car so I won't have to pick it up on my way there, Momo." I yelled over my shoulder.

Monica gave me the thumbs up, "Sure thing, big star!" she chirped and skipped to the trailer to make the calls.

Big star… I snorted in amusement. I still couldn't believe that a geeky nobody like me would become a famous actor one day. Certainly not me, but here I was: twenty-eight years old, nominated for an Oscar, and soon to be working with no other than Victoria Rose, who'd won two Academy Awards for Best Director.

A few months ago, when my agent Rosalie called telling me about a role in the next Victoria Rose film, I was over the moon. It was a period film, which I am famous for always participating in, set in the late 1700's in Italy. Colin Firth and Keira Knightley had also signed up to work on the same film and, to say the least, I was excited.

I'd been asked to take some fencing lessons, so I'd sent out at once Monica to look for the best instructor around. Since I would be filming here in London for about another three months, I thought: what better place to learn but here?

Monica came through a month after the initial call. I was already well underway with the film I was working on while here in London, so this was cutting it very close. It's not like I needed to learn from scratch, I just needed someone to spar with to refresh my memory from my previous training.

What Monica found for me was much more than I expected.

My new fencing instructor was no other than Charles Brandon, Olympic Medalist and Fencing Champion. He was also a Duke and was actually related to the Prince. The British paraded him as some sort of National Treasure around the world. How had Monica managed to get him for me? I had no idea. I was thrilled to be able to learn and spar with one of the best in the world; his reputation alone had granted him my stamp of approval. It never crossed my mind to google him, and I was fucked for not doing it before our first meeting.

I made a complete fool out of myself that day…

What Monica had forgotten to mention about Charles was that the he was 'fuck-hot-instant-hard-on' gorgeous. He was three inches taller than me. He had wavy dark hair with some natural light brown highlights. He was muscular, but not overly so. You could tell he still worked out regularly in spite of having retired from competitions. He had his own fencing academy and even instructed at Eton, his alma mater. He had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I had ever seen and his smile… fuck! He had that cheeky naughty smile that begged to be kissed off his face.

_God damn…_

_That man is…_

_Sigh…_

_Yeah…_

_I'm still speechless._

It was very well known that I was gay around the Hollywood community, even the fans knew, but I had never had a man to call my own. I had gone out on dates, and even had one-night stands here and there, but I had never felt an attraction like the one I instantly felt for Charles. I had a permanent hard-on in his presence, and I thanked every day whoever had come up with the idea of the protecting gear for fencing, because it definitely help hide my perpetual state of arousal from him.

My mistake was that I showed up to the first class in sweats. I burned those fuckers after that day…

* * *

><p>It was a crisp cold morning in London. No rain so far, thank fucking God. I parked my car as closely as I could to the academy. I looked outside and noticed the coast was clear of paparazzi. I quickly walked inside the academy and was greeted by the receptionist. I'd learned her name, Susan, from Monica herself who, apparently, was friends with her. She was a nice lady, had a very thick Welsh accent that was sometimes hard for me to understand, but she was funny as hell. When she saw me approach, she blushed and coquettishly fluttered her eyelashes at me.<p>

I chuckled, "Good morning, Susan."

She smiled, "Mornin' Mr. Masen. Lord Brandon is waiting for you. Third floor, studio 312."

"Thank you, Susan." I was about to go upstairs when I heard her call my name in a shy whisper. I turned around and saw Susan standing there with a sheet of paper in her hand and a pen. I raised my eyebrows in silent question.

Susan cleared her throat, clearly nervous, "May I 'ave your autograph, Mr. Masen?"

I smiled, "Of course, Susan."

I didn't mind one bit that she'd asked, so I took my time and wrote her a nice message and signed my name with a flourish.

Susan thanked me and told me that if I ever needed some help in getting in or out of the academy, to please let her know, since she had keys to every door on the ground floor and could always help me dodge the paparazzi. I smiled, thanked her and wished her a good day.

I took the stairs to the third floor and, walking down the hallway, I saw various classes going on. I had my favorite beanie and Ray Bans on, so I wasn't concerned with being recognized by anyone else. As I took my time and looked around, I saw several studios with children between ten and eighteen years old practicing with different kinds of sables stances and even a small studio with young ballet dancers.

Monica had told me a bit about Lord Brandon; he enjoyed all kinds of performing arts and sports. He had opened this academy a few years ago so children from all social circles and ages could come and learn ballet, music, fencing, gymnastic, painting and soccer. His actions showed his kind heart and selfishness. He even helped some of the students to get scholarships to study here in London or abroad.

When I finally reached studio 312, I could hear grunts and heavy footsteps from the other side of the door. I quietly walked in, trying to catch a glimpse of the ongoing practice, but what I found was something …

_How should I phrase it?_

Hot, it was unbelievably hot!

_Yeah… that's how…_

A man my age stood with his back to me in white breeches and a white tank. He was sweating and practicing with another man wearing his complete protecting gear, both of them holding an Épée. The man in a tank was in the defense, and seemed to be practicing his Pass-Backwards by repeating his backwards footwork action. His front foot moved behind the rear foot on the body's outside, landing on the ball of his front foot, and then his rear foot moved backwards to the en-garde stance.

"This is a good way for you to defend against your next opponent, Richard. Henry likes to strike when you lose balance, but if you get your footwork right, you'll have the upper hand, since with the pass-backwards you can return to your en-garde stance as quickly as the attack is over."

"Thank you, my lord," the man in the gear took off his mask to reveal a young man no older than 18 or 19 years of age.

_He must be a student here…_

"No problem, Richard. Let me know if you need any more advice."

"I will. Have a good day, my lord."

"You too, Richard, and please send my regards to your parents."

The boy nodded, smiled and left the room through the door that connected to another studio.

From the way the boy spoke to the man in the white tank, I assumed he was Lord Brandon, and fuck me if he wasn't at all what I had imagined. He was tall, taller than me, but not by much. He had dark wavy hair soaked with sweat. He bent down to rummage in his duffel bag near his feet and I got a nice view of his gorgeous ass.

_Fuck me!_

_I could bounce a quarter on it!_

I silently gasped when I felt a certain part of my anatomy try to say hello to that perfect ass.

_Fucking hell!_

I think I might have whimpered. I wasn't sure. I was wearing sweats that didn't hide my sudden problem. I fucking panicked, quickly trying to think of things that would get my soldier to stand down.

_Grandma wearing lingerie._

_Mom and Dad going at it in the kitchen counter._

_Kissing my agent Rosalie._

Dammit! Nothing was working, and it was because of that fucking glorious ass!

I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in. I saw Lord Brandon stand up and…

_Holy…_

_Mother…_

_SHIT!_

He threw his head back and started drinking from a bottle of water, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down every time he swallowed, making me think of other things he could swallow. A few drops of water ran down the corner of his lips and I wished I could lick every single drop off his scruffy jaw. His tank had ridden up and I could see a small sliver of his perfect toned abs and a thin line of hair that went down to the Promised Land.

It was like watching porn…

The soldier was already pledging loyalty to this gorgeous man.

The fucker even saluted.

I shook my head, trying to dissipate all the naughty thoughts in my head, and I knew I had to get out of there before I made a complete ass out of myself.

I silently turned around and walked towards the door, when my feet caught up on a jacket that was lying on the floor. I yelped and tried to find my footing, but I slipped and…

_MOTHERFUCKER! SHIT! GODDAMMIT!_

There was a low ballet bar on the wall (for little girls, I guess) and the soldier ran smack against it. I screamed out in pain and heard hurried footsteps coming closer.

"Are you alright?"

I was kneeling on the floor, grabbing my soldier and whimpering like a sissy.

In spite of the pain, I couldn't help but notice how hot this man's accent was.

Lord Brandon touched my shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

_Can you guess what happened?_

Yep, my soldier might be wounded, but he refused to stand down.

I cursed the fucker and told him this was not the time. He had to stand down, because I was in motherfucking pain! I think the fucker thought he was in a black op or something 'cause he refused to surrender.

I was screaming in my head: _ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!_

I heard a muffled chuckle and looked up to see Lord Brandon biting his lips, his cheeks flushed. He was trying very poorly to hide his amusement.

I blushed in embarrassment and tried to stand up, only to get tangled up in the stupid jacket again, knocking my head on the wall.

"Fucking hell!" I hissed.

"Jesus Christ..."

Could this get any worse?

Of course it could. Just as I thought I would be able to leave with at least a fraction of my ego intact, I tried to kneel, one hand holding my junk and the other my head, when my knees slipped on the same murderous artifact, aka the jacket, and I fell flat, my face kissing the floor.

"Oooooowwwwwwww…"

_Really, there was nothing else I could say._

"Kill me, now…" I whimpered against the floor.

_Oh yeah… that too._

"I don't think that's advisable, Mr. Masen." Lord Brandon chuckled, "I wouldn't want to have a mob of fans asking for my head."

I felt his hand rubbing my back in consolation and I flushed at the feel of it.

_Is this man trying to kill me?_

"Come on, up you go. I'll get the emergency kit to fix that nasty cut you have on your forehead."

I hadn't even realized that I was bleeding. I crawled and sat down with my back against the second murder weapon called mirror wall, my hand still hiding my soldier, who finally listened to me and stood down.

_Of course the f__ucker would leave me alone now._

I was beyond humiliated!

* * *

><p>I climbed inside my car and I couldn't help but blush, remembering that day. I was terribly mortified, but Lord Brandon was a good guy, and to ease my embarrassment, he told me that, one time during a championship, he'd forgotten to put on his protecting cup. I laughed when he told me that after he had won the championship unscathed, he was climbing down the podium when he lost his footing and landed on top of the trophy, the very hard and pointed trophy. He said he spent a week in bed with an ice pack on his crotch after that.<p>

I think it was then, between laughter and kindness, that I started to fall for him. Unfortunately, it'd been six weeks and I still had no fucking clue if he was gay or not.

He knew I was, I mean, everyone knew. There was no way for him to simply not know about that. I was usually good at telling who preferred hot dogs instead of tacos, but I was completely clueless about him.

Charles always acted like a distant friend around me; it wasn't an easy friendship by any means.

He was sometimes a little cold, but I shrugged it off thinking he was like that with every student. Then I saw him teaching one time I came a little earlier than scheduled. He was warm, funny and even flirted here and there; totally different from the way he acted around me. I thought maybe he was uncomfortable with me being gay, but when I asked he said he wasn't. I believed him. Yet, he still kept his distance.

Then there was his relationship status. I thought he was in a relationship with someone, hence the no flirting and the pats in the back I always got after a sparring session. Of course, that didn't stop my soldier from saluting him every time he touched me, talked to me, looked at me, heck! Even now the soldier wanted to give a full-blown salute and Charles wasn't even with me!

The reasons why I thought Lord Brandon was in a relationship, and also confused the hell out of my mind about his sexual preference, were two persons: Henry and Anne.

For starters, Henry was always - and I mean always - at the academy. He had even waited for Charles during our occasional late night sparring. You could tell they were very close and they were always hugging each other! I admit, I was fucking jealous of him. While he got full hugs and wide grins, I got pats on my fucking back and small freaking smiles.

_I hate that scumbag!_

Then there was sweet, lovely, funny, beautiful, perfect, graceful, intelligent, sassy, flirtatious and too-touchy-for-my-taste Anne.

_Sense the fucking sarcasm people._

Anne… Well, I had no clue who she really was to Henry, but she always came to the academy during lunch. At least, she had been there whenever I was trying to invite him to have lunch with me. The woman was constantly one step ahead of me, and every time Henry declined my offer, he would leave the academy with her hanging on his arm. By the third time he said no to me, I stopped asking. I couldn't take any more rejections from him.

It was his constant refusals that also made me step back and reconsider to have him only as a friend. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop my blooming feelings.

_My blooming feelings?_

_What the fuck are you?_

_Freaking Shakespeare?_

I smirked at myself, but it was true, I was falling hard for him. I dropped my head, my forehead hitting the steering wheel of my car. I was so frustrated with this situation. It was just my luck that the only guy that I had ever really wanted, was the one I could never have.

_Or the one who doesn't want you to have him, more like._

I huffed at my subconscious while my soldier flipped him off.

I shook my head and started my car.

I refused to brood and feel sorry for myself.

I would get to the academy, have my sparring session and enjoy Charles's company while I still could, since tonight was my last session with him. In spite of Aro's perfectionism, we were ahead of schedule, which meant that filming would be wrapped by this weekend. I would be flying back to New York on Tuesday to visit my family for two weeks, before I went to Italy to start shooting Victoria Rose's film.

My heart constricted at the thought of no longer seeing Charles again after tonight, while my soldier stood stoic in his uniform, ready to give a last farewell to Charles's perfect and perky ass.

_I wish he would at least hug me goodbye._

_I just want to feel his arms around me one time._

_Just once._

I arrived at the academy at eight o'clock at night. The place was empty, which was obvious since it was after office hours. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and walked to the side door of the building. I saw that the porch light was on, which meant that it was unlocked. Susan used to do that for me before she went home, every time I had my sparring sessions at night, since it was easier for me to go unnoticed through that side entrance.

I climbed up the stairs and made my way to the studio; walking down the hallway, I heard muffled voices from inside the same studio I was approaching.

I tried opening the door closest to me, but it was locked. I didn't really surprise me, they usually locked one of the doors, so when Charles and I were done, he would only need to lock the other one and then go home. I went further down the hallway and I was able to recognize one of the voices.

"_Charles, you better think twice about what you are doing."_

"_Henry, let it go."_

Fucking great, Henry was here, but I noticed Charles' voice was off; I had never heard him like this before. Even though I shouldn't have, curiosity got the best of me and I stood just outside the entrance and eavesdropped on their conversation. I wanted to know why Charles sounded like that because I knew he would never give up that information to me; we were just pals after all.

"_No, you listen to me and listen well. You are wrong, this whole situation is wrong and you are suffering because of it, I can see it in your eyes." _Henry hissed.

Suffering? What the hell was Henry talking about?

"_You're being overly dramatic. Besides, you were the one who told me to stay away in the first place." _Charles groaned.

"_Because I thought he was just going to play with you. I mean, he is… you know."_

"_Henry…"_

"_Look, just give it a shot; this is your last chance."_

I heard footsteps approaching where I was standing and I immediately tensed up.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have a date, remember?"_

"_So, you are not staying here?"_

"_Nope."_

My heart and my soldier both jumped for pure joy.

Henry had a date, which meant that he wasn't involved with Charles.

_Yeah, but that means he is straight and in a relationship with Anne._

_Thanks a fucking lot, you stupid subconscious._

My soldier and I flipped off the bastard for the second time this evening, and I made my way down the hallway in morose silence. I feigned tripping, so that my bag gave a thump against the wall on my way back, alerting them of my presence.

I walked inside the studio and saw Henry smirking like the cat that ate the canary, while Charles frowned and glared at him. It was funny to see them like this, Henry was very arrogant most of the time, but it looked like now he actually had the upper hand, something Charles was clearly not happy about.

"Um… Am I interrupting something?"

They both turned to look at me and answered at the same time.

"Nope."

"Yes."

While Henry smiled as he answered, Charles still glared at him.

"We are not done talking, Henry," Charles hissed.

I started to apologize, "I didn't mean…."

"Don't listen to this ole puss, Masen," Henry chuckled and patted Charles on the shoulder, while Charles growled at the gesture.

"Henry…"

Henry chuckled, "Have to go, mates. I got a pretty little lady named Stef waiting for me. Good night!"

Henry quickly left, closing the door on his way out.

I looked back at Charles and he was still scowling, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked on the floor.

"Okay, well… Um, should we start warming up?" I walked to the corner of the room and removed my bag off my shoulder.

"Actually, Edward. I don't think this is necessary."

I froze; my bag hadn't even touched the floor.

I knew this was a possibility; he seemed so reluctant about this last sparring session. Monica said that he wanted to re-schedule for Saturday morning, but since I had to shoot a lot of stunt scenes on Saturday and Sunday, I wouldn't be able to even move those days after shooting. In the end, I don't know how Monica had nailed it, but she had convinced him to not cancel and postpone it for the evening.

_And now he says this is not necessary._

Was he… dismissing me?

"I mean, you are pretty good already, it's not like you are going to compete."

_Ouch…_

I guess he was.

Without turning around, afraid that he would be able to see the hurt in my eyes, I asked, "So you are saying that I should just go."

"Well, yes. After all, this is just for a movie, right?"

_Double Ouch…_

"Of course," I took a slow deep breath. I needed to act like this was no big deal, but dammit if it didn't hurt like a motherfucker. I turned around and smiled, "Well Charles, thanks for everything." I extended my hand for him to shake.

He frowned at my hand and didn't move an inch.

"Yes, well. It was my job," he said without making a move to shake my hand.

_Triple Ouch…_

After a couple of minutes, I let my hand drop and felt the pain in my chest beat through what was left of my unwanted heart.

"Right," my voice cracked a little and before I could make more of a fool of myself, I turned around and walked straight to the exit.

I had the intention of throwing the door open, run down the stairs, drive like a bat out of hell back to the hotel and drown my sorrows in a bottle of scotch.

The problem?

When I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck my life…," I tried again and no luck. The freaking door was locked and the only way out was to ask Charles to open it for me.

_C'mon Masen, you are an academy award nominee, you can do this, put your heart into it._

_What heart? He practically tossed all the broken pieces all over the floor._

I shook my head and turned to see Charles packing away some of the equipment into a container, like it was any other day.

I wanted to scream.

How in fucking hell was he able to act so blasé about me? I was angry at myself for being such a fool to feel something for a man that clearly, from day one, wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted to hate him and punch the shit out of him, but I just couldn't. He was… he was…

Fucking hell.

He was everything to me.

And I was nothing to him.

I blinked back my tears and cleared my throat, gaining back his attention. I kept my head down looking at the floor.

"Charles…," Jesus Christ, his name alone ripped my chest wide open, "Can you open the door for me, please? It's locked."

Charles looked suspicious, "What do you mean, it's locked?"

I frowned, "It's locked, as in, it won't open."

"Then use the other door," he huffed.

"That one is locked too," I growled, tired of his attitude, "I tried that one when I first arrived."

Charles stood there frozen in his spot, with a very weird expression on his face.

"Can you just… use your keys?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't have them."

"What?"

Charles sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, mumbling something that sounded like _'stupid git'._

I was now furious, "What did you just call me?"

"I wasn't…"

"I heard you."

He looked up at me and with apology in his eyes, "Edward, I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" The hurt and pain I had felt all this time suddenly morphed into anger, and before he could say anything else, I slashed out to him without being able to stop myself. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is Charles, you have been acting like a total jackass to me all motherfucking week and I have been nothing but cordial to you." I took a deep breath and stalked towards him, "I have been kind and patient, while you behaved like I was nothing but an inconvenience. Well, fuck you, your stupid academy and your overgrown ego. I am so done." I huffed once and sneered, "Now open this fucking door; this _will_ be the last time you see me, and good riddance, right?"

Charles was gaping at me, but managed to compose himself after a minute. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I wasn't talking about you. I meant Henry."

"What?"

"He came tonight to borrow my car; I gave him the keychain with the keys of my car and the master key for the academy."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "That we are stuck here and locked in."

_Well, fuck…_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking of a way out, "Can't you call Henry?"

"My mobile is in my office."

I pulled out my cell phone and handed it to him, "Here."

He took the phone and made the call. Henry didn't answer, but Charles left him a long message, though I could only overhear parts of it. I would have never imagined Charles knew so many expletives and curses.

I tried calling Monica, but her phone was off.

_Weird…_

I left her a message explaining the situation and asking her to please call me back as soon as possible. I was gonna try dialling Rosalie when suddenly my phone died.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Charles asked form where he was sitting on the floor.

"My phone is dead."

Charles started rummaging inside his bag for a couple minutes and then cursed.

"What?" I asked curious to what he was doing.

Charles leaned against the mirror wall with his legs extended in front of him and looked up at me. "I thought I had a power cord there, but I guess I left it in my office, too."

"Well, shit," I sighed, mirroring his position next to him, though I left at least four feet between us, knowing that my soldier would want to say 'hello' if I got too close.

"My sentiments exactly."

I snorted.

"I guess we'll have to wait for Henry. How long do you think he will take?"

"Don't know. He's been trying to date Stef for months. I think the only reason she said yes was so he would stop asking her out," he chuckled.

"Stef?"

"Yeah, the new ballet teacher here. Why do you think he had been staying till late with the excuse of practicing with us, when he has his own sparring partner at his beck and call?"

I gaped at him, "He has a hired sparring partner?"

Charles smiled, "Henry is what you Americans would call a bit of a snob. He even has his own practice room in his house. He has some guy named Thomas or something to practice with. The guy needs money since he studies at Oxford and Henry pays well."

"Oh…" I really didn't know what else to say to that.

Here I thought that Henry's only plan was to eternally cock-block me.

_Conceited much, Masen?_

"At least he has stopped asking Anne out. I've been really close to breaking his legs for it, more than once."

Ah… so there it was, he was in a relationship with Anne.

"You and Anne," I cleared my throat, "you two seem very close."

"Of course, she is my baby sister; it's my duty to protect her, even if the threat comes from my so-called best friend."

_Say what?_

"Sister?" I croaked.

Charles nodded, smiling.

I snorted at this newfound information.

I'd had it all wrong. All along.

"What's funny?" Charles asked with curiosity.

I waved him off, "Nothing, just trying to figure out how long until Henry screws up the date."

"Dunno, he can be a sweet talker when he wants to."

"So, an hour?"

Charles chuckles, "Maybe even two, if the bloody bastard is lucky."

We sat for a few minutes in silence till I finally broke it, "Sorry for yelling and insulting you."

"Nah, I deserved it. I've been a complete arsehole to you, true." He ran a hand through his hair, "it's just that, I've been having a horrible week and I kind of took it out on you. My sincere apologies, Edward."

I was stunned; this is by far the longest conversation we'd ever had. I couldn't help but love the sound of his voice.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm sorry, you're sorry. Let's leave that behind, okay?"

Charles chuckled and flashed a crooked smile at me. My soldier immediately wanted to stand at attention, but thank fucking God I'd thought of wearing the tightest pair of boxers I had. Charles was smiling a lot tonight and seemed a hell of a lot more relaxed than when we first met. I didn't think the soldier would be able to be reined in for much longer, so I tried to change the subject.

"Maybe we should do something to pass the time." I offered.

Charles stood up and nodded, "Sparring?"

I smiled, "You are so going down, Brandon."

Charles quirked an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

I gaped.

The soldier saluted.

_Holy shit…_

Did he just… I mean… was that…

Charles chuckled at my expression, "Come on, Masen," he tossed me a jacket, "I don't have all night."

I laughed, because I had no idea what to make of his insinuation.

_Mmm… this could be interesting._

* * *

><p>The clanks of our foils along with our breathing were the only sounds in the studio.<p>

I managed to disarm Charles for the second time tonight and I felt pretty good about it.

Charles didn't go easy on me during this session. I was sweating bullets, leaning down against the low ballet bar, panting like a horse after the Derby, and Charles was barely able to stand by now, also exhausted from the sparring.

"Tired already?" I teased.

He glared at me.

"What is it, old man?"

"Old man? I'm only thirty three years old, thank you very much."

I threw my head back in laughter, because his answer was chopped by his wheezing.

"Sure about that? 'Cause you sound like you are pushing eighty."

"Hardy har har…"

I chuckled as I saw him facing me, pointing a new foil at me with his knuckles pointing upwards. He was staging a face-off like he was in a real duel instead of a practice.

"What are you doing?"

Charles laughed, "One more round, Masen."

"I already disarmed you twice, not sure your ego would be able to take more."

"Scared?"

"Never," I scoffed.

I straightened up and got into position.

Charles attacked and I defended myself the best I could; he was very quick with his strikes, but I was faster and was able to deflect them.

I saw my opening when he took a step a little too short and lunged, only to be deflected by Charles doing the pass backwards; the same move I'd seen him practicing that first day.

He went back to his en-garde stance and quickly lunged into attack. I barely had the time to jump back, but as I did, I hit the back of my thighs against the low ballet bar on the wall. I lost my balance and dropped the foil.

I thought I was going to fall down, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my ribs and kept me from falling, as I grabbed the ballet bar for support.

"I'm so sorry Edward, are you alright?"

My entire right side was flush against Charles and my soldier immediately wanted to run a recon operation all over his body.

I shook my head minutely, hoping Charles wouldn't notice.

"I'm fine," I croaked. I motherfucking croaked.

I righted myself the best I could, but I noticed Charles hadn't let me go. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with an intensity I'd never seen before in his eyes.

Suddenly, the air between us changed; it was charged with an energy that I was very used to by now in his presence. We stood there, looking at each other without saying a word for what felt like hours, the tension between us building in crescendo. Charles swallowed, his arm sliding down from my ribs to my waist and pulling me closer.

I gasped as I felt his hands on my hips. My hands were hanging limp at my sides. I barely registered the clank of Charles's foil hitting the floor; the sound reverberated through the studio walls. I couldn't take my eyes off him; even my soldier was frozen in place. His beautiful sapphire eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips; he licked his with the tip of his tongue, making me whimper softly.

Charles closed his eyes and touched my forehead with his, "I can't stay away from you any more."

I swallowed. Feeling bold, I took half a step closer, "Then don't." I whispered against his lips.

I could see his walls come crumbling down, yet he still remained frozen in his spot. I was going crazy, I wanted him to want me, to need me, to feel me, to motherfucking kiss me.

"Charles, please," I begged, pulling on the back of his neck until our lips were merely a hair away. "Kiss me."

_Kiss me… Oh God, please kiss me…_

"Edward…" he sighed in obvious defeat, opening his mouth, gasping into me as I did the same. I stepped closer, our bodies fusing together, a jolt of electricity coursing over every inch of my skin. It was exquisite, but I wanted more. I waited for him to take that first step. I was tired of getting hurt over and over again, I had put myself out there, and it was time he did it, for me, for us.

And he did.

He sighed my name again with a tenderness I had never heard from him before, and then he softly pressed his lips against mine. Hot white fire spread though me and I couldn't hold in the gasp that came out of my mouth. Charles moaned and pressed his lips more firmly against mine and I whimpered against the kiss. I could feel the frantic need for him bubbling below the surface.

_Oh God…_

_His lips…_

_They are so soft._

_I want more…_

As if he could read my mind, his hands tangled in my hair, jerking my head backwards and passionately crashing his lips into mine, teeth clashing as tongues tangoed. Gone was the softness and tenderness, it was now need and lust, raw and desperate.

It was motherfucking perfect.

My hands made their way into his wavy array of hair, tugging it, so that his mouth was locked with mine. At the same time, he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer to him. I could feel every inch of him.

"Charles," I breathed.

His lips turned up as he moved them down the column of my neck. "I love hearing my name on your lips."

Desperate to feel his body against mine, I pulled his tank off his body at the same time he took my shirt off. We both tossed our clothes aside. I captured his lips again; the feel of his tongue against mine, the hot scent of him surrounding me, matched with the friction of his skin against mine, made me spiral out of control.

I braced myself on the ballet bar.

Charles kneeled in front of me, pulling my pants and boxers down in a swift move. He held my thighs and wrapped my legs around his ribs, I was balancing on the bar, trying not to fall.

"I've been dying to do this since I first saw you. You better hold on tight."

He sucked the head of my cock into his mouth, his tongue lapping around it. I moaned at the feel of his velvet tongue finally where I wanted it. He started bobbing his head in slow motions, taking more of me into his mouth each time, until I felt myself hit the back of his throat. I felt him swallow around me, taking me further down. I threw my head back, my mouth hanging open in a silent scream. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, fuck, I think I couldn't even breathe. The feel of his lips around my cock was beyond words.

I felt him moan around me and it drove me wild.

"Charles," I moaned.

His pace increased, sucking me harder into his mouth. His hand found its way to my balls. He took them in his hand and squeezed them gently. My hips thrust into his mouth of their own volition, he moaned around my cock and it made my hips buck up again. His mouth felt wonderful and so fucking sinful at the same time.

My grip tightened on the bar as my hips started to rise to meet his movements. I was so fucking close but I didn't want this to be over. I felt him grab at my hips and I squeezed my legs tighter. One of his hands rested on my hip as the other made its way back to my balls. He massaged them for a second before I felt his finger at my entrance.

"Fuck! You do that again and I swear I'll cum right now!"

"That's the idea." Charles winked at me and went back to suck the head of my cock.

"Charles… I don't want to cum like this."

"Why, Edward?"

I dropped on of my legs and balanced myself with one arm on the bar as I grabbed his head and pulled it back from my cock. Looking straight into his eyes, I said, "'Cause I want you inside me when I do."

Charles growled and extended his arm over to his bag, taking out a small jar of Vaseline and a condom. I lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Always be prepared," he winked.

I laughed.

Charles picked up the leg that I had dropped to the floor and put my feet on his shoulder. I immediately grabbed on the bar with both hands.

"Hope you have a lot of upper body strength, Edward."

I yelped when he stood up and I grabbed the ballet bar with all the strength I had.

"Mmm… those biceps look bloody fantastic from here."

I smirked.

_Holy hell, this man is going to be the death of me._

He applied the Vaseline to his fingers, smeared some of it around my hole, then tossed the pot of Vaseline back into his bag. He inserted one finger and I arched my back, whimpering.

"Damn, you're tight...," he groaned at the tightness around his finger. He inserted another digit into me. I groaned back and bit my lip.

"Charles, please…"

He moved his fingers thrusting them. I felt a jolt of pleasure throughout my body.

"Fuck!" I cried as he hit my prostate. He then inserted a third finger, stretching me further.

"I can't wait to feel you around me, Edward."

"Oh God, yes! Now, please!"

Gently, he pulled out his fingers and quickly slid the condom over his cock. I licked my lips when I saw it and Charles noticed.

"Next time, baby," he rubbed my lower lip with his thumb, "definitely next time."

He made sure my foot was firmly on his shoulder while my other leg was wrapped around his ribs, before he pushed into me, pushing the head of his cock past my tight ring. He went slowly, pulling back and pushing in a little further than before. I shivered as he finished his slow entry; he was buried to the hilt inside me.

"God damn, Edward. Just- goddamn," he whimpered and threw his head back in ecstasy.

I couldn't think, he was hard and warm inside me. I felt full, complete. My eyes were shut tight at the feel of finally having him. I felt him shift his weight a little, while I was getting used to the intrusion of his, dare I say, rather impressive, cock.

I tightened my inner muscles, letting him know he could move.

He let out a growl.

I whimpered in response.

Slowly, he moved in and out of me, each pace faster than the last. I couldn't say anything; my mind was too clouded with the stars and black spots I was seeing. My thoughts were filled with nothing but pleasure.

Charles was breathing hard and moaning my name.

He then pulled out completely, locked eyes with me and thrust back in in a forceful stroke hitting my prostate hard.

"Fuck yeah! Right there!" I screamed in pleasure.

"Yeah?" he grunted thrusting harder, each time hitting that spot.

"Yes, don't stop," I whimpered

"Never," he growled.

Charles stepped closer, pushing my shoulders flush against the mirror wall. He pulled all the way out and slammed all the way in over and over again. I pushed back, whimpering and crying out in pleasure. Charles wrapped his hand around my pulsating cock, stroking it gently to match every thrust. I could feel both of us ready to come. I could almost taste it.

Charles bent down, opening me more to him, my knee almost touching my chest. He licked and kissed my neck and collarbone.

"Kiss me. Please… kiss me," I groaned in his ear, his hips thrusting up and driving deeper inside me.

He crashed his lips against mine and without warning, I cried out from the force of my orgasm slamming through me as Charles buried his face into the crook of my neck, groaning my name as he came inside me.

"Goddamn, Edward," he whispered, as he bent forward a little to brace himself on the bar.

We both slid down to the floor, him still on top of me. Not that I was complaining, this was perfect, _he_ felt perfect. We reclined against the mirror wall, kissing and whispering words, just enjoying each other's company.

After a few minutes, I shivered.

"You're cold." Henry noticed.

"A little" I admitted.

"Let's get dressed."

I nodded and we got dressed slowly. I kind of felt sad to see him cover his glorious cock, but he did say 'next time'. I wanted to believe that there would be a next time. My soldier saluted his cock one last time and went back to the barracks to enjoy his post-coital bliss.

When we were done dressing, I stood in front of Charles, not knowing what to do.

In a shocking movement, Charles cupped my face with both hands and kissed me softly. He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. He closed his eyes and he seemed to be in pain. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he spoke in a clear voice.

"I don't want you to go."

I gasped, "What?"

He pulled back a little and opened his beautiful eyes, "I said: I don't want you to go."

I almost made a joke about not being able to even do it if I wanted to, but his expression was so unsure and pained.

I had to be honest with him.

I wrapped my hands on his forearms, feeling his warm skin under my fingertips and I said, "Me neither."

Charles blinked surprised by my words.

_He has to know._

"I really wish I didn't have to." I shook my head and gave him a sad smile, "I would rather stay here with you, locked inside this academy, than anywhere else in the world."

It was out now, he knew what I felt, but I needed to say one more thing.

I stepped closer to him, his hands falling to my shoulders. I pressed my lips in the same fashion he'd just done and looked straight into his eyes. "How can you not see that I'm madly and irrevocably in love with you?"

Charles's mouth popped open, but then his face lit up with a breathtaking smile.

"Oh, Edward," he pulled me closer in a tight hug and kissed my pulse point, "I'm in love with you too."

I gasped, "You are?"

"Of course, since day one."

"When I made a complete fool of myself?"

Charles laughed, "Yes, even then." He pulled back and cupped my face again with his hands, "I've been trying to fight it, thinking that once I had done my job you would leave. Henry has been pushing me to confess my feelings for you all week, that's why I haven't been in the right mood."

"Henry?"

"Yeah, we actually had an argument just before you got here. He was telling me to open up to you, but I was scared."

"Of what?"

What could this glorious man be scared of? I didn't understand.

"I guess I was scared of getting hurt. I mean, you are leaving on Tuesday, Edward, and I didn't know how you felt about me. What if I said something and you didn't feel the same for me? I couldn't live with the heartbreak of knowing you didn't want me."

_Silly man…_

I sighed, "I thought _you_ didn't want _me_. I even asked you out for lunch more than once, you kept saying no. I gave up, thinking you weren't really comfortable with me."

Charles chuckled, "I thought you were doing it just to be nice, and trust me, I wanted to say yes, but… I was afraid of getting too attached."

I shook my head in disbelief, trying to understand what the hell was going on. "Charles, I might be leaving the city, but I don't think I could ever leave you."

"I know that now."

I smiled, "You do?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"We can make this work, Charles. I _want_ to make this work." I pleaded with him.

"I want that too." He sighed as he brought those delicious lips back to mine.

We shared more languid kisses, until we heard footsteps approaching and we immediately went to the door. I was about to call out for help when I heard a couple of very familiar voices.

_"Think they finally talked it out?"_ asked Henry in a hushed voice.

_"I bloody hope so,"_ answered Monica.

I looked at Charles and we both had the same outraged look on our faces.

We had been played.

The door rattled and unlocked easily. Henry walked in, followed by no other than my dearest assistant Monica.

They both froze when they saw Charles and mine pissed off expressions.

Henry grinned, "Hey guys... Had fun?"

Charles threw an arm around his shoulders and squeezed a little harder than necessary, making Henry wince a little.

"You and I are going to have a very long talk in the morning, Henry," said Charles with fury in his eyes.

"Ouch, okay..."

I looked straight at Monica, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at me. I cleared my throat to gain her attention and she lifted her eyes to me in a very reluctant gesture.

"Momo, you got some explaining to do."

Monica sighed, "I know."

"But that will be tomorrow," I added with a grin.

"Yes, tomorrow," agreed Charles as he let go of Henry and took my hand in his, "since we have a pending date, right Edward?"

"Right." I kissed him on the lips, just because I could.

"About time!" exclaimed Henry.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you." Monica joined in.

We both chuckled.

Charles asked for his keys, which Henry handed back with a smug smile.

I asked Monica to help me get my bag, while Charles asked Henry to help him get the equipment back in the closet. Once they had their backs to us, Charles and I slipped out of the studio and locked the door.

We went down the stairs hearing Monica and Henry yelling to let them out.

Charles snorted, "Now they'll think twice before messing with us."

I grinned, "Indeed, it's their turn to know what being locked in is all about."

He laughed as we made our way out of the academy. As we exited the building, Charles pulled me closer, "Let's go to my place," he said as we walked to our cars.

"I would love to," I hugged and kissed him one more time and climbed inside my car.

Charles tapped on the window and I rolled it down, "What?"

"This time Masen, you _will_ go down."

I chuckled, "Bet your sweet ass I will," I said as I licked my lips, winked and put the car on drive, leaving my very stunned Duke behind while my laughed was carried out by the wind.

And I wasn't lying; I _was _planning on going down.

In fact, I was planning on doing it many, many times.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for donating to this amazing cause. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing it and coming up with ways to hurt Edward's soldier!<em>

_Of course this would not have been possible if it wasn't for three amazing ladies: **LaMomo**, **kitties1** and **BlackHale82**. You ladies are made of awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your encouragement and support. To my wifey **Annie**, thanks for coming up with this great idea, your pervy mind was put to good use for once! LOL._

_Also a very special thank you to **Vbfb1 **for making the banner for this o/s. It's totally wicked and I effing love it! _

_Until next time… xoxo, Mina_


End file.
